1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display attachments for stringed instruments and more particularly to display attachments that can be removably attached to the instrument head.
2. Objects of the Invention
An object of the present invention is to provide an attachment device for enhancing the appearance of a stringed instrument such as a guitar. Another object is to provide the above-described device with means for quickly disconnecting it from an instrument.